Das hässliche Chocolein
Das hässliche Chocolein ist eine Erzählung aus Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales, die zwei Bände umfasst. Inhaltlich basieren diese auf dem Märchen von sowie dem . Wie alle Bilderbücher aus Chocobo Tales dienen beide Bände als Minispiel. Bd. 1: Finde den feurigen Chocobo thumb|Der feurige Chocobo im Sichtfeld Band 1 der Buchreihe liegt in dem Bereich Berg Magmas, in dem sich die Hängebrücke befindet, die zum Gipfel führt. Als Irma den Vulkan erweckt, fängt das Buch durch die enorme Hitze zunächst Feuer. Doch Croma kann die Flammen mit Eisga vernichten und Chocobo somit den Zugriff auf den Bildband ermöglichen. Ziel der enthaltenen Minispiele ist es, das hässliche Chocolein mit einem Vergrößerungsglas, mit welchem man eine Fläche per Stylus absuchen kann, aufzuspüren. Es bewegt sich und hinterlässt dabei eine Spur aus Flammen, welche die Suche erleichtert. Im Kampfmodus geht derjenige als Sieger hervor, der das Chocolein als Erster dreimal findet. Im Versuchsmodus muss man es bei zeitlicher Begrenzung so oft wie möglich finden. Handlung left|thumb|Das hässliche Chocolein zieht eine Spur aus Flammen hinter sich her. Prolog Bei einer Chocobofamilie unterscheidet sich das jüngste Küken von seinen Geschwistern. Wenn es wütend wird, kommen Rauch und Funken aus seinen Federn, weshalb es schwarz vor Ruß ist. Die anderen Chocobos nennen es daher „das hässliche Chocolein“ und grenzen es aus. Sogar seine Mutter behandelt es anders, weshalb es aus Kummer von zu Hause wegläuft. 1. Epilog: Familienbande Das Chocolein wird von seiner Familie vermisst und gesucht. Als sie es findet, wird ihm klar, dass seine Mutter es trotz seinem Gefieder nicht weniger liebt als seine Geschwister. Das Chocolein entschuldigt sich bei seiner Mutter und beide fangen an zu weinen, woraufhin ein Regen einsetzt. Durch diesen Epilog erscheint ein Regenschauer, der die Magma verschwinden lässt, welche den Weg über die naheliegende Hängebrücke versperrt hat. 2. Epilog: Hart aber herzlich Die Familie sucht das vermisste Chocolein und findet es schließlich. Es meint trotzig, dass es allein zurechtkommen würde und man nicht hätte nach ihm suchen müssen. Die Mutter gibt ihm eine Ohrfeige, da alle sich Sorgen gemacht hatten. Zu Hause angekommen backt die Mutter einen Kuchen für die Familie. Durch diesen Epilog erscheint ein Stück Kuchen in Shirmas Haus. Sobald der Spieler mit Happa gesprochen hat, isst dieser das Stück auf und schenkt Chocobo im Gegenzug die Karte 099. 3. Epilog: Unter Tage Die Familie macht sich auf die Suche nach dem Chocolein, kann es aber nicht finden. Es wird währenddessen von zwei Maulwürfen gefunden, die es bei sich aufnehmen. Durch diesen Epilog erscheint ein Maulwurf und gräbt ein Loch am Eingang vom Berg Magma, in welchem die Karte Karte 062 zu finden ist. Geheimnisse Bd. 2: Flammenrausch thumb|Die Spieler kämpfen um die Münzen, die aus den Flammen erscheinen. Der zweite Band von „Das hässliche Chocolein“ befindet sich auf dem Gipfel Berg Magmas. Bei den Minispielen geht es darum, möglichst viele Goldmünzen einzusammeln. Diese erscheinen, wenn die Spielfigur die Quelle in der Mitte des Spielfelds durchquert, sodass sie von einer Wasserblase umgeben wird und anschließend die Flammen berührt, die das Chocolein hinterlässt. Läuft man ohne eine Wasserhülle durch das Feuer, verliert man eine Münze und wird für einen Moment verlangsamt. Das Buch besitzt nur den Kampfmodus, in dem man mehr Münzen sammeln muss als seine Gegenspieler. Diese kann man zudem rammen, um ihnen Münzen zu stehlen. Handlung thumb|left|Die Flammen des Chocoleins verwandeln sich zu Goldmünzen. Prolog Die Mutter des hässlichen Chocoleins schickt es zum Berg Magma, um dort Besorgungen zu machen, obwohl dies gefährlich ist. Das Chocolein ist deswegen betrübt und fängt an zu weinen, als es die Ruine eines Dorfs erreicht. Aus seinem Gefieder kommen dabei Flammen, die sich in Goldmünzen verwandeln. 1. Epilog: Wiedergeburt Bei den Flammen des Chocoleins handelt es sich um die Flammen der Wiedergeburt. Sie umschließen das Küken vollständig, sodass es keinen Schmerz mehr spürt. Daraufhin verwandelt sich das hässliche Chocolein in Phönix. Durch diesen Epilog erscheint ein Phönix und verwandelt den farblosen Kristall in einen roten. Außerdem erzählt der Phönix Shirma und Chocobo, dass die Welt in Gefahr sei und sie die anderen Kristalle erwecken müssen. Kurz darauf verwandelt sich der Kristall wieder in einen schwarzen, da ihnen Irma eine Falle gestellt hat und die Kraft des roten Kristalls aufgenommen hat. 2. Epilog: Wahrhafter Segen Das Chocolein betrachtet die Goldmünzen und kommt zum Entschluss, diese nicht zu brauchen. Daraufhin verwandeln sich die Flammen in ein FestmahlTextfehler in der deutschen Version: „... „Ich möchte überhaupt kein Gold...“ Kaum waren diese Worte ausgesprochen, wurde aus dem Chocolein ein anderes Wesen: Phönix! „Ich habe auch keinen Hunger. Was ich wirklich möchte, ist...“ Die Flammen leuchteten auf und es erschien ein Bild seiner Familie, seiner Mutter und seiner Geschwister. „Jetzt wird mir alles klar! Alles was ich wollte... Ich hatte es bereits!“ „Sehr gut!“, rief seine Familie wie aus einem Munde. Kaum waren diese Worte ausgesprochen, wurde aus dem Chocolein ein anderes Wesen: Phönix!“ Zum Vergleich selbige Textstelle aus der englischen Version: „... "I don't want any gold..." As soon as he said those words, his flames gave birth to a succulent feast! "I'm not hungry, either. What I really want is..." The flames flickered and showed him an image of his family, his mother, and his siblings. "Now I understand! What I've always wanted... I already had it!" "Congratulations!" his family called out in unison. With those words, the chocoling transformed into Phoenix!“''. Es meint, auch nicht hungrig zu sein, sondern etwas anderes zu wollen, woraufhin die Flammen ein Bild seiner Familie bilden. Dem Chocoling wird klar, dass es bereits alles hatte, was es wollte. Seine Familie beglückwünscht es zu dieser Erkenntnis, woraufhin es sich in Phönix verwandelt und vor Rührung weint. Seine Tränen lassen einen Geysir entstehen. Durch diesen Epilog wird ein Loch an einer Stelle im Vulkan freigesetzt, das vorher von einem Felsen verschlossen war. Dieses Loch ermöglicht Chocobo die sofortige Rückkehr auf den Hauptplatz im Dorf. 3. Epilog: Wiedergeburt? Ein Bandit eilt herbei, der die Goldmünzen einsammelt und das Chocolein bedroht, sodass es weiterläuft und weiteres Geld erscheint. Erschöpft und verrußt versucht das Chocolein zu fliehen und schlägt mit den Flügeln, wodurch es erstmals davonfliegt. Als schwarzer Vogel kräht es noch heute nach seiner Mutter. Durch diesen Epilog durchtrennt der schwarze Chocobo ein Seil, welches sich in der Nähe der Bohnenranke aus dem letzten Epilog des ersten Bandes von Titan und die Bohnenranke befindet. Dies ebnet den Weg zu Karfunkel, der Chocobo die Karte 073 schenkt. Geheimnisse Einzelnachweise en:The Ugly Chocoling Kategorie:Minispiele (FFF:CT)